familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forbes family
The Forbes family is a wealthy extended American family originating in Boston. The family's fortune originates from trading between North America and China in the 19th century plus other investments in the same period. The name descends from Scottish immigrants, and can be traced back to Sir John de Forbes in Scotland in the 12th century. Notable family members are businessman John Murray Forbes (1813–1898), part of the first generation who accumulated wealth, and politician John Forbes Kerry (born 1943). Family origins The Forbes family descends from the Scottish Clan Forbes which was seated in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. The first member of the Forbes family to live in the United States was John Forbes (1740–1783), a clergyman, who was married to Dorothy Murray on February 2, 1769 in Milton, Massachusetts, where one of his three sons was born. The family is considered part of the Boston Brahmin although Rev. John Forbes' first post on the North American continent was in British East Florida, where he was the first Anglican clergyman licensed to officiate. There is also a link to the Dudley-Winthrop family directly from Thomas Dudley, father of Anne Bradstreet, the first female poet from America. Accumulation of wealth Trade with China The Boston trading firm Perkins & Co. sent many young men of their extended family to participate in their business activities abroad. Ralph Forbes being married to Margaret Perkins, their children were encouraged in the business. Following the death overseas of his older brother, Thomas Tunno Forbes, the Perkinses encouraged John Murray Forbes to travel to China, too. There John was mentored by the Chinese merchant Houqua who treated him like a son. Perkins & Co., like many other Boston trading firms in the early 19th century, sent ships to China to get tea for sale in America (although some was ultimately re-exported to Britain and Europe). To pay for the tea, they exported to China large quantities of silver and also furs, manufactured goods, cloth, wood, opium and any other items that they thought the Chinese market would absorb. Active trading houses, particularly those from Boston, usually kept representatives resident in Hong Kong whose main role was to look for and secure quality tea for export at good prices. This was John Murray Forbes' main job during the two years he spent in China (Gibson 2001; Malloy 1998). John Murray Forbes' brother, Robert Bennet Forbes, was more intimately involved in the importing side of the business and, at least by their own writings, had a more direct role than did John in the opium trade. (Kerr 1996; Hughes 1899). Until recently, the Museum of the American China Trade in Milton, Mass., on Boston's South Shore, was curated by a Forbes great-grandson, Dr. H. A. Crosby Forbes, an expert on Chinese porcelain.In 1992 H. A. Crosby Forbes donated his family's papers, beginning with those of Henry Ashton and Mary (Leavitt) Crosby, to the Massachusetts Historical Society.http://www.masshist.org/findingaids/doc.cfm?fa=fa0105 The museum, which was housed in Robert Bennet Forbes' 1833 Greek Revival style house, was a monument to the China merchants and the great wealth in Boston that both drove and resulted from the China trade. The China trade museum was merged with the Peabody Essex Museum in 1984 leaving the house in the management of the Forbes House Charitable Trust which operates it now as the Captain Forbes House Museum. Neither John nor Robert spent more than a relatively short time in China—John was there for two years. Upon his return to Boston, John continued interest in the China trade for a few more years, serving as a business/investment manager for voyages undertaken by Robert and others. Fairly soon, however, he recognized that the China trade was becoming increasingly difficult to pursue profitably and that railroads offered a new and much more lucrative opportunity. Railroad investment John Murray Forbes made a considerable fortune from investments in railroads from the 1840s onwards. Some of the population growth of Chicago and Midwestern Plains states in the middle to late 19th century was due to John Murray Forbes' railroad projects in Michigan and Chicago. The Chicago, Burlington & Quincy Railroad, from Chicago west to the Mississippi, was built by John Murray Forbes who had a reputation for sound financial management amongst the railroad tycoons of the day (Larson 2001). Other sources In 1879, William Hathaway Forbes, son of John Murray Forbes, risked the fortune to financially back Alexander Graham Bell's telephone company, and become president of the company, a risk which paid off. Family members also had investments in merchant banking. Family assets Some Forbes family members remain generally influential in local or national politics. In the 1840s, John Murray Forbes bought Naushon Island, which is one of the Elizabeth Islands northwest of Martha's Vineyard and southwest of Cape Cod, and within the town Gosnold, Massachusetts. Forbes and his descendants have used the property as a summer retreat since then. The property is presently owned by a Forbes family corporation, the Naushon Trust, Inc. Notable family members Noted as businessmen * Grandson of John Forbes, John Murray Forbes (1813–1898): Born in France, John Murray Forbes was the first of the family to enter the China trade and later invested in railroads and amassed a large fortune. * Another grandson of John Forbes Robert Bennet Forbes (1804–1889): Partner of Russell & Company, and later associated with Yale University development and endowment. * JMF's and RBF's first cousin, Francis Blackwell Forbes (1839–1908). * Son of JMF, William Hathaway Forbes, backer and president of Alexander Graham Bell's telephone company * Son of Francis, James Grant Forbes (1879–1955) Noted as politicians and activists Many Forbes family members are influential in local or national politics in France, the US and the Philippines. * John Forbes (1740–1783): clergyman, first family member to travel to the United States * Grandson of James, John Forbes Kerry (born 1943): Current United States Secretary of State, former United States Senator and Democratic party candidate in the United States presidential election, 2004. Kerry has not worked in the private sector for Forbes family business interests and has spent his career in public service. * Son of William Hathaway, William Cameron Forbes used his wealth to become Governor General of the Philippines. * Niece of William Cameron, Ruth Forbes Paine Young tapped her Forbes family inheritance to finance the International Peace Academy.The husband of Ruth Forbes invented the Bell Helicopter used in the Korean and Vietnam Wars. Her son, Michael R. Paine, and his wife, allowed Marina Oswald, the wife of Lee Harvey Oswald, to live in their house as a family friend, and Oswald's rifle was stored for a time in the Paines' family garage * John Forbes Kerry's first cousin and friend, Brice Lalonde, an environmentalist activist, is a French Green party politician who was a candidate in the French presidential election, 1981 and currently mayor of Saint-Briac-sur-Mer near the Forbes family estate in France. Genealogy Confirmed ancestors in Scotland *Sir John De Forbes, a man of rank and importance in the reign of William the Lion, of Scotland (John's genealogy is unknown; he may descend from the semi-mythical(?) Ochonchar Forbes, or semi-mythical(?) Solvathius who allegedly married a daughter of King Giric of Scotland.) *Sir Fergus De Forbes, (b. before 1272) *Alexander De Forbes, (d. 1303, Loch Ness, Scotland), governor of Urquhart Castle in Moray, defended it 1303 against Edward I *Alexander De Forbes, (b. before 1303- killed 1332 while fighting for David II of Scotland in the battle of Dupplin Moor) *Sir John of the "Black Lip" Forbes, (b. in Aberdeenshire, Scotland), 1372 - d. before November 20, 1406), m. to Margaret Kennedy *Sir William Forbes (Laird of Kynaldy), (1385 - killed January 25, 1445 at the battle of Arbroath), m. to Agnes Fraser *Sir Alexander Forbes (Laird of Kynaldy), (d. 1477), m. to Maria Hay *William Forbes, (b. in Pitsligo, before 1477-), m. to Mariot Olgilvy *William Forbes, (b. in Dauch, Scotland, before 1500-), m. to Elizabeth Forbes *Alexander, 1st Forbes (Laird of Newe), (d. 1561), m. to Jean Lumsden *William, 2nd Forbes (Laird of Newe), (d. 1571), m. to Margaret Gordon *John "Blue Bonnet" 3rd Forbes (Laird of Newe), (d. 1616), m. to Isabel Burnet *Alexander, 4th Forbes (Laird of Newe), (d. 1654), m. to Janet Robertson *William, 5th Forbes (Laird of Newe) (d. 1698), m. to Helen Forbes *John Forbes (b. Descrie, Scotland, 1670–1739) m. to Margaret Farquharson *Archibald Forbes, (b. Deskrie, Scotland, 1713–1793, d. December 3, 1793, New Miln, of Keith, Scotland), m. to Henrietta Grant Ancestors in the United States The first members of the family to live in the United States was John Forbes, clergyman, son of Archibald Forbes, although the family retained its connections with Europe and John Murray Forbes was born in France. *Reverend John Forbes, (b. Deskrie, Scotland, 1740 - September 17, 1783), m. on February 2, 1769 to Dorothy "Dolly" Murray, (b. Tower Hill, London, Great Britain, February 4, 1745 - d. Brush Hill, Milton, Massachusetts June 9, 1811) **Colonel James Grant Forbes I, (b. St. Augustine, East Florida, November 22, 1769), m. to Francis Elizabeth Blackwell ***Reverend John Murray Forbes, (1807–1885), m. to Anne Howell, (d. 1849) ****Anna Adelaide Forbes (b 1842) m. 1874 Dr. John Carmichael (no Children) ****John Murray Forbes, Jr (b 1844- d 1921) m. in 1882 Minnie Emmett Griswold *****Gordon Forbes (b 1883 - d 1918) m. Frances Wilson (Frances m. 2nd Arthur Ogilvy) ******Gordon Forbes (b 1918 Mass - d 2009) m. 1st to Catherine May Griffin (b 1918 Chicago - d 2003) (3 Children) 1. Deborah Wilson Forbes, b 1943- d 1974 (Catherine Caroline Forbes, b 1964) 2. Frances Stephanie Forbes, b 1946 - (Jessica Emelin, Georgia Emelin, Emma Houghton Gring) 3. Gordon Forbes (Erica Forbes, Alexandra Forbes) 2nd. Helga Kroll Forbes 1. Michael Gregor Forbes m. 2nd to Violet "Patsy" Sweetser (4 children) 1. Arthur Ogilvy ("AO") Forbes 2. Susan Sarah ("Tootie") Forbes 3. Erica Forbes Shafroth 4. Juliana Forbes m. 3rd Greta Lum (no children) ******Wilson Forbes (b 1915- d 1990) Santa Barbara m. Julia Lynch (no children) *****John Griswold Forbes (b 1885 - d 1887) *****Janet Forbes (b 1888) *****Howell Forbes (b 1891) *****John Murray Forbes (b 1893 - d 1971) ****Francis Blackwell Forbes, (1839–1908), m. to Isabel Clarke Forbes, of China and France *****Isobel Forbes (1868) m. Albert de Mimont *****James Grant Forbes, (b. Shanghai, China, October 22, 1879 - d. Paris April 24, 1955), m. to Margaret Tyndal Winthrop, (1880–1970) ******James Forbes ******Jock Forbes ******Griselda Forbes ******Angela Forbes ******Eileen Forbes Francais Tailleux ********Vanessa tailleux and Carlo Tailleux ******Monica Forbes ******** Christian and Lucinda Curtis ******Alistair Forbes. ******** Peter Forbes ******Ian Alexander Forbes (Fredericton N.B, Canada) ********Veronica, Felcity, Alexander, Juillet, Grisselda Forbes ******Iris Forbes, m. to Terence Armstrong (1920–1996) (British Arctic researcher) *******Kevin Armstrong (teacher) ******Fiona (Forbes) Lalonde m. Alain-Gauthier Lévy, later Lalonde (after name change) *******Brice Lalonde, a French politician, who ran for President of France as the Green Party candidate in 1981 ******Rosemary Forbes Kerry, (b. Paris, October 27, 1913 - d. November 14, 2002), m. to Richard Kerry *******Cameron Kerry *********Jessica and Sarah kerry *******Diana Kerry *******Peggy Kerry, m. to George Kaler. ********* Iris Forbes Kaler *******John Forbes Kerry, (December 11, 1943 - ) m. to Teresa Heinz *****Francis Murray Forbes, (founder of Cabot, Cabot & Forbes) ******Cynthia (Forbes) Lyman, m. to John Lowell Lyman *******Griselda Lyman, m. to Duncan Alexander White *******John L. Lyman Jr, m. to Dorothy Marie Royer *****Ethel Anna Forbes, b. 1880 or 1872 Shanghai, China *****Charles Stewart Forbes, b. 1879 Shanghai, China *****Evelyn Forbes Potter **John Murray Forbes, (August 13, 1771 – 1831) Buried in Buenos Aires, Argentina **Ralph Bennett Forbes, (August 1, 1773 – 1824) m. on October 13, 1801 to Margaret Perkins (sister of Thomas Handasyd Perkins) ***John Murray Forbes of China and Boston, b. France (1813–1898), m. to Sarah Swain Hathaway, (1813–1900) ****John Malcolm Forbes, (1847–1904), m. to Sarah Coffin Jones, (1852–1891) *****Cpt. Gerrit Forbes, (1880–1964), m. 1st to Florence Emerson, (1882–1906), m. 2nd to Marthe De La Fruglaye, m. 3rd to Dita Weber ******Helen Forbes, (1905–1911), (daughter of Gerrit Forbes and Florence Emerson) ******Edith Forbes, (1906-....), (daughter of Gerrit Forbes and Florence Emerson) ******Gordon Donald Forbes, (1915-....), (son of Gerrit Forbes and Marthe De La Fruglaye) ******Marguerita Hoima Forbes, (1917–2001), (daughter of Gerrit Forbes and Marthe De La Fruglaye) ****William Hathaway Forbes, (1840–1896), m. to Edith Emerson, (1841–1928), daughter of Ralph Waldo Emerson *****Ralph Emerson Forbes (1863–1937), m. to Elise Cabot Forbes (daughter of Walter C. Cabot)http://www.masshist.org/findingaids/doc.cfm?fa=fa0107 ******Ruth Forbes (1903–1998) m. 1st George Lyman Paine Jr, m. 3rd Arthur M. Young, inventor of the Bell Helicopter; Ruth founded International Peace Academy and Forbes family fellows *******Cameron Paine *******Michael R. Painehttp://jfkassassination.net/russ/testimony/paine_m1.htm. b. June 25, 1928, NYC, m. Ruth Hyde Paine, Oswald family benefactors in whose garage family friend Lee Harvey Oswald stored his rifle and in whose home Marina Oswald lived *****William Cameron Forbes, (1870–1959), Gov. Gen. Philippines *****Edith "Violet" Forbes *****John Murray "Don" Forbes (Jr?) *****Edward Waldo Forbes *****Waldo Emerson Forbes *****Alexander Forbes ****Alice Hathaway Forbes (1838-) ****Ellen Randolph Forbes (1838-) ****Mary Hathaway Forbes (1844-) ****Sarah Forbes (1853–1917), m. William Hastings Hughes (1833–1909). They had issue Walter Scott Hughes (1888–1953) and Dorothea Hughes (1891–1952), a Quaker and philanthropist who was described as 'a veritable patron saint to the loving people Jamaica' ***Captain Robert Bennett Forbes (1804–1889), m. to Rose Greene Smith (1798–1885) ****Robert Bennett Forbes (1836-) ****Edith Forbes (1843–1925), m. to Charles Eliot Perkins ****James Murray Forbes (1845–1937), m. to Alice Francis(Bowditch) Forbes *****Allan Forbes (1874–1955), m. to Josephine (Crosby) Forbes (1885–1967) ******Phyllis Forbes (1915–2009), m. to Tudor Leland *******Robert Forbes Leland *******Lysa Leland *******Daphne Leland, m. Robert R Borden III ********Katherine Forbes Borden ********Robert Remington Borden IV ******Robert Bennet Forbes *******Phyllis Forbes m. Andrew Kerr *******Elizabeth Lee Forbes ******Allan Forbes, Jr., author and documentary filmmaker *******Bo Forbes *******Stefan Forbes, m. Tia Wou *******Danuta Forbes ******James Murray Forbes (1922–2008) *******Michael Robert Bennett Forbes *******Catherine Sophia Forbes *******James Murray Forbes, snr. m. Kylie (Wiltshire) ********Sienna Rose Forbes ********James Murray Forbes Jr. ******Henry Ashton Crosby Forbes (1925-2012), m. to Grace (Pierce) Forbes (1927–2003) *******Robert Pierce Forbes (1958-), m. to Joanne Ellen Foodim (1958-) ********Rachel Young-Eun Foodim Forbes (1989-) ********David Jong Bennet Forbes (1991-) *******Douglas Bowditch Forbes (1961-) *****Mary Bowditch Forbes (1878–1962) (founder of the Mary Bowditch Forbes Collection of Abraham Lincoln memorabilia.) *****Dorothy Forbes (1880–1944) **Joseph Barlow Forbes (1840–1927) ***Olive Edith Forbes ****Paul Dayton Bailey (1906–1987) *****Thomas Andrew Forbes (1951–2001) ******Thomas Andrew Forbes II (1967-) *******Meghan Forbes (1995-) *******Chelsea Forbes (1999-) *******Thomas Andrew Forbes III (2004-) ********Mary Ann Fober (1995) *** Thomas Forbes a Vietnam War veteran (1944-) Sources *''Life and Recollections of John Murray Forbes'', ed. by Sarah Forbes Hughes, Two Volumes, Houghton, Mifflin & Co., 1899. *''An American Railroad Builder: John Murray Forbes'', by Henry Pearson, Houghton, Mifflin & Co., 1911. *''Forbes: Telephone Pioneer'', by Arthur Pier, 1953. *''The Bingham Genealogy Project'', by Doug Bingham, http://www.pa.uky.edu/~shapere/dkbingham/d0007/g0000017.html, 2003 *''Boston Men on the Northwest Coast: The American Fur Trade, 1788-1844'', by Mary Malloy, University of Alaska Press, 1998. *''Bonds of Enterprise: John Murray Forbes and Western Development in America's Railway Age'', John Lauritz Larson, Iowa City: University of Iowa Press, 2001. *''Otter Skins, Boston Ships, and China Goods: The Maritime Fur Trade of the Northwest Coast, 1785-1841'', by James R. Gibson, McGill-Queen's University Press, 2001. *''Letters from China: The Canton-Boston Correspondence of Robert Bennet Forbes, 1838–1840, ed. by Phyllis Forbes Kerr, Mystic Seaport Museum, 1996. References External links *The Ancestors of Sen. John Forbes Kerry (b. 1943) *Website of the Captain Forbes House Museum in Milton, MA * Forbes Family Business Records at Baker Library Historical Collections, Harvard Business School This article contains content from HierarchyPedia article Forbes family, used here under the GNU Free Documentation License. Category:Forbes family Category:History of Hong Kong Category:Family trees Category:American families of Scottish ancestry Category:Families from Massachusetts